You Speak Japanese
by Screwed up beyond all reason
Summary: Different Edgier Sam. Sam is hellbent on getting away and will do anything it takes to get there even gambling. But when Sam gets in over his head will he turn to his "family" for help? Background: Dean has a roommate. John lets Sam stay with Dean to stay in school. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Twenty year old Dean Winchester frowned as he watched his younger cousin Jennifer push her food around on her plate. He looked beside her to see the empty chair that Sam usually sat in and frowned. He looked down at his watch. Sam was late getting home. Soccer practice had ended over an hour ago.

"You sick, Jen?" Eli, Dean's best friend and roommate asked his baby sister.

Jennifer shook her head. "Just not really hungry," Eli nodded his understanding as the front door opened behind him allowing a very dirty and tired looking Sam into the apartment.

"You're late." Dean said standing up to meet his brother. Sam slung his book bag back over his shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry about that; I forgot I had a study group after practice." Sam told him.

Dean sighed. "Alright, next time just call, okay."

Sam nodded as he rushed down the hall to get cleaned up for dinner.

Unlike some people he brought his appetite when he came to the dinner table. He finished off his plate and Jennifer's. When he was finished, he and Jennifer excused themselves to their room while Dean started on the dishes.

The apartment only had three bedrooms, so Sam and Jennifer had to share a room. Neither of them really minded because there was always a spot in the home that was vacant if either of them wanted privacy.

"I thought you had a date tonight?" Sam asked the girl with a faint smile. Jennifer gave him a look and stuck out her tongue. She knew Sam hated her boyfriend and would take any and every opportunity he could to remind her of that.

"I cancelled it because I need to study for my history test tomorrow." Jennifer informed him.

Sam gave her a concerned look. "Daniel was okay with that? He usually freaks out if you don't call him right back after he pages you. How did he react when you blew off a date?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes at him and took out her history textbook. Sam and Daniel didn't get along. Sam thought that Daniel was too controlling. And Daniel thought that Sam was a nosy nerd. She decided to change the subject. "How was your "study session"?" she made air quotes as she said the words "Study session".

Sam frowned and collapsed backwards onto his bed. "Those guys are crazy, Jen."

Jennifer sat up in her bed and stared at Sam. She knew he had a hard time making friends at school. He usually kept to himself. Sam was a straight arrow most of the time. It was one of the things she admired about him.

"Did you tell them, "no", that you wouldn't do it?" she asked the older teen.

Sam shook his head as he sat back up and reached into his book bag. He pulled out a sheet of paper that said: **Chemistry Test 3 Answer Key**, on top.

Jennifer looked at Sam eyes wide in surprise. Not trusting her next words, she quickly crossed her bedroom and shut the door to their bedroom and locked it.

"Sam, tell me that's not what I think it is?" Jennifer begged him. Sam frowns and nods his head. "I can't believe you- You have to return it. Did they already pay you?"

"Yeah," Sam said quietly reaching into his pocket and pulling out the money. "Five hundred dollars; a hundred a person."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Let me guess, they won't let you return the money?" Jennifer sighed as she sat back down on her bed. "Sam this is serious. I can't believe you stole a test and an answer key. You could in serious trouble behind this."

"I know all that Jen." Sam told her.

"Then why do it?" Sam looked at the girl with an expression that meant "Are you serious?"

"Come on, Jen," he justified. "We've seen Eli, Bobby, Dean and John do worse with credit card scams."

Jennifer shook her head. "That doesn't make it right. Not to mention the guys you're dealing with are dangerous. You said yourself that they're crazy."

Sam shook his head. "I know, but…" his voice trailed off.

Jennifer frowned at him. "Sam I get that you don't have the easiest time fitting in at school or making friends, but if you're asking for my opinion, this is not the way to do it."

Sam didn't look at her as he kicked off his shoes and sat back in his bed leaning against the wall. "You could always just give them the test this one time and tell them that you doubt you can do it again because you nearly got caught."

Sam shook his head and looked at the younger girl smiling. "That's just it though Jen. It wasn't hard. It was actually really easy." He placed the money down on the bed in between them as she took her seat. "A hundred dollars a person, we could make some serious money."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "We?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we; that is unless you plan on telling?" he said smiling. He knew that she wouldn't. They had covered for each other all their lives. Even if he wasn't offering to cut her in, he knew that she still would keep his secret.

Jennifer shook her head and smiled. "Fine," she acquiesced. "But, Dean and Eli will start to get a little suspicious if you suddenly have new everything." She warned him.

Sam shook his head. "The second I graduate from school I'm gone. I'm saving up now."

Jennifer looked up at him, "The apple pie life you've been talking about since we were kids? You're still thinking of leaving?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. This whole thing is just a means to an end. So are you in?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, but Dean and Eli can't know that we're doing this."

Sam agreed. "Our little secret"

Jennifer climbed back into her bed. "So how did you do it?" she asked curiously.

Sam shrugged and spent the next half hour explaining to her what he did and how he gotten away with it. By the time he was done, Jennifer had to agree it did seem very easy and very doable.

"Aren't you worried about someone telling if they get caught?" Sam shook his head. "No, because I never cheat myself and I'm alone when I do it. The only person that knows how I got the test is you and if we sell every copy we have and get rid of the rest, no one can trace it back to us. Like dad always says: cover your tracks and leave no signs that you were ever there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam and Jennifer went to bed that night with plans of carrying on tomorrow. The next day at school Sam met up with Jennifer at lunch. The teen was sitting on the floor of the library sandwiched in between two rows of shelves doing her math homework.

"Hey princess," Sam called out to her whispering as he sat down across from her. Jennifer smiled up at him in greeting. "I just gave the guys the tests." he told her smiling.

"Alright," Jennifer played along with the grinning teen. "Why are you so happy about it? Last night you were still on the fence. This morning you were a nervous wreck. What's changed?"

Sam looked around apprehensively to make sure that they were alone. He had checked the library out as he came in and had only seen a few other students at the computers, but he still wanted to be sure. He stood up motioning for Jennifer to do the same. She complied. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the corner where he was positive no students were located.

Jennifer watched in suspense as he reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope full of cash. He handed it to his cousin and she flipped through it quickly, eyes wide at the amount of money.

"Where'd you get all that money?" she whispered harshly shoving the money back into his hands.

Sam grinned up at her as he reached into the envelope and pulled out a few of the bills and tried to hand them to her. Jennifer shook her head and pushed the money back at him.

"I mean it Sam," She whispered starkly. "Where did you get all that money? You only had five tests."

"Remember the guys I was telling you about last night?"

Jennifer nodded. "The crazy ones?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well they gave me some good advice on an investment and it really came through."

Jen frowned, her eyes still staring at him incredulously. "What do you mean "investments", Sam?" Sam paused a beat, the smile still lingering on his lips as he waited for Jennifer to grasp the meaning of the word.

Her eyebrows raised slightly and she pushed Sam gently further back into the corner as the words clicked in her mind. "You, gambling?"

Sam nodded. Jennifer folded her arms across her chest an amused smirk on her face. Dean or Eli gambling she believed, but Sam doing something aside from hustling pool – No way.

She shook her head and took the money he gave her. "Sam, as impressed as I am by the fact that you broke out of your conservative shell and stole a page out of Dean's book, please be careful."

Sam nudged her slightly. He was not as introverted as she made him sound. At least he didn't think so.

"I'll be fine." He told her as he placed the envelope back into his pack. "There's no harm in placing a few bets, especially when you know that you can't lose."

Jennifer shrugged. Sam nodded towards the girl's bag resting on her shoulder. "Did you get the English tests?" he asked lowering his voice.

Jennifer nodded; her smile fading. Grabbing the tests was exactly as easy as Sam had said it would be and she had hesitated about a hundred times. She had access to both the English and Language buildings since she had worked in the tutoring building that connected the two. Sam could easily be in and out of the Physics and Chemistry lab because they were the same room. It also helped that Sam's Chemistry teacher was also his soccer coach.

Jennifer was about to reach into her bag to pull out the tests and hand them to Sam when she saw Daniel coming up to them out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey babe," he said kissing her on the cheek and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Sam?" Daniel nodded.

Sam pressed his lips together in a tight line and gave his cousin's boyfriend a curt nod. "Jen, we can finish up your English assignment at home. I'll catch you guys later."

Jennifer nodded to Sam letting him know that she understood. "Do you have practice after school?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam told her preparing to leave. "I shouldn't be too late though." He waved goodbye to the girl and shouldered his pack as he exited the library. Daniel around literally made him sick and he hoped that Jen's overly clingy boyfriend wouldn't cause too much of a problem for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam entered the apartment an hour after his soccer practice had let out. He was carrying two bags of groceries and had stopped to pick up pizza for dinner because he remembered the note on the fridge that morning telling him and Jennifer that Dean and Eli would be working late.

He could hear voices coming from the back room as he entered the kitchen and began putting the groceries away. He ignored them. He knew that Jennifer was the only other person home and she and Daniel were no doubt arguing again.

God, he hated that guy. He was a controlling jerk and major bully. He had shoved Sam around a few times in the hall when he and Jennifer had first started attending Staten Spring High. He had only stopped when he had found out that Sam was Jennifer's cousin and the two had started dating.

Sam shook his head as he continued putting away the canned goods into the almost bare kitchen cabinets and placed the pasta on a different shelf, trying his best to ignore the raised voices coming from his bedroom.

It was a few minutes later when the loud conversation seemed to have died down that Sam grew worried.

Sam reached into the bag putting away the last and most savored item by Dean-pie. He placed it on the second shelf in the fridge. It wasn't a full pie, just a slice in a box. He figured Dean would appreciate it after a long day of work.

He had just tossed the bags and placed the pizza in the oven to keep it warm until dinner, and was preparing to go for a walk, planning to wait the couple in his bedroom out, when he heard Jennifer scream.

Sam turned and rushed down the hall to his bedroom stopping when he got to the door. It was locked. "Jen," Sam cried banging on the door. "Jennifer are you okay?"

Sam could hear whispered voices behind the door but couldn't make out what they were saying. He banged on his bedroom door again. "Jenny?" He was preparing to kick it in when the door flew open. An annoyed Daniel stared back at him.

Sam pushed past the older teen and into his room. He watched as Daniel clenched his fist and set his jaw at Sam brushing past him.

"Jen, are you alright?" Sam asked ignoring Daniel's reaction to him at the door.

"She's fine," Daniel barked at him.

Sam glaredsilently at Daniel for a moment before turning back to Jennifer. "Jen?" Sam asked.

Jennifer nodded stepping in between the two teens when she saw Daniel take a step toward Sam. "I'm fine, Sam. I just fell."

Sam frowned and turned his attention in the direction that Jen was staring. He looked towards the foot of her bed to see a crushed model of New York City. Jennifer's history project from a month ago.

"You fell?" Sam asked suspiciously looking at Daniel.

Jennifer could sense the tension rising in the room and quickly moved to diffuse it. "I fell Sam. I tripped over my bookag and crushed my model. I'm just glad it was already graded."

Sam gave a slight nod not overly convinced but he let it go.

"But you're okay?" Sam asked.

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Daniel and Sam glared at each other for a moment before Daniel turned to Jennifer. "Look Jen, I'm going to go."

Sam resisted the urge of telling him that was a good idea and focused on keeping the vomit down as Daniel kissed Jen goodbye in an overly mushy display of public affection.

"Just do me a favor and think about what I was saying." Daniel said when he was in the hallway.

Jennifer nodded. "I'll think about it." she said quietly.

Sam waited for Jennifer to return after walking Daniel to the door.

"Do I smell pizza?" Jennifer asked smiling trying her best to change the subject when she saw the look on Sam's face.

"Jen?" Sam started.

Jennifer shook her head. "Sam, please don't. I'm fine and I'm not going to talk about it so please just drop it."

Sam sighed and took a seat on his bed. He reached beside him grabbing a green folder that was sitting next to his pillow.

"Are these the English tests?" he asked half smiling.

Jennifer nodded as she began cleaning up pieces of her broken model.

"Yeah," she told him. "I wasn't sure how many copies you needed so I made ten."

Sam opened the folder and smiled.

"By the way, I got the note you left in my locker." Jennifer told him. "What's so important I had to make sure that I was free tonight?"

Sam looked up from the folder? "Tonight?"

* * *

**A/N: So you know I have something big planned. It's worth the wait trust me. :) Review in the meantime and tell me what you think. Next update is a couple of days away :)**


End file.
